


As The Wind Howls

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Figure Eight [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Its the first night of their honeymoon, and John and Rose are going to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Wind Howls

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off aeonish's [gif set](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/72668417743/eight-rose-au-post-coital-dryadalis-wrote). Thanks to lunarsilverwolfstar for the beta!
> 
> * * *

They found the small B&B on the outskirts of a town in Germany, their GPS having sent them in circles and miles away from their hotel. John had cursed the thing plenty when they finally realized they were lost; Rose had warned him not to buy it from the pawn shop, but it was there and he was there and he figured that it couldn’t have been too bad. Next time, though, he was going to make sure he knew when it was manufactured. Things changed a lot in five years.

“Not exactly what I was expecting,” Rose teased as they hurried to the front door, the wind howling around them. “But since our plans always end up going pear-shaped, I’m not surprised.”

He grumbled as he stepped inside, wincing as the wind caught the door and slammed it closed. “I was hoping to impress you.” He sighed. “Five-star hotel, all the pampering you want… we only have one honeymoon, and I didn’t want to spend our first night as a married couple in some rickety old house.”

Rose squeezed his hand. “It’s all right, love. You’re here with me, that’s all that matters.” She kissed him quickly. “Now let’s see if we can get a room before the weather gets worse.”

There was a small brass bell on the desk and a few minutes after they rang it a small, plump woman came huffing down the stairs. She spoke to them in heavily accented German, which John responded to haltingly. Still, he made enough sense that the woman’s face grew sympathetic and she patted his shoulder before replying.

“She says the attic is available, though it’s not exactly a honeymoon suite,” he told Rose as the woman fetched the key. “But it has a bed and there isn’t another hotel around here for miles.”

Rose smiled. “Works for me. I’m bloody exhausted.”

“Not too tired, I hope?” he asked, looking worried.

She smirked. “Ten quid says you’ll fall asleep before me.”

His eyes smouldered. “You’re going to regret making that bet, Rose Tyler.”

“Tyler-Smith,” she corrected and his grin was beautiful. She tugged his curls affectionately as the owner came back with the key.

Since the rain had started when they were inside, they decided to forgo getting their luggage in favour of retiring to their room. John tried not to frown- it was small and smelled like dust, and the wind and rain seemed ten times louder with little insulation. The bed, at least, was large enough for them to share comfortably, but the quilt was old and faded and looked like it had seen better days.

“Reminds me of the uni flat we shared,” Rose laughed. “Remember? That tiny little studio above the chinese take-out? God, I thought I would never stop smelling like teriyaki shrimp and soy sauce.”

He shuddered. “I try not to.”

Rose walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and bouncing experimentally. “Seems comfy enough.” A slight frown crossed her features and she wrapped her arms around herself. “Could do with some more blankets, though; it’s cold.”

He looked around and spied a trunk against the wall. The smell of mothballs assaulted him when he opened it, but he dutifully took out some more blankets and crossed the room to join her. “All I could find, I’m afraid,” he said ruefully. “Looks like we’re going to have to make the best of it.”

She smiled softly up at him. “C’mere.” He allowed her to tug him down onto the bed and they were soon curled up on top of it. “I know you were trying to impress me, but I’m fine, Doctor,” she murmured, using the nickname she had given him so many years ago. “Ever since you started to take over your father’s company you’ve been trying to fill his shoes, and I understand that; but you’re not him, you’re you, and you’re the only thing I want tonight. Understand?”

John wrapped one of her ringlets around his finger, remembering how she had looked that morning as the church doors parted, radiant and glowing. He had made a joke about her white dress and her purity, and she told him that if he was focussing on that tradition it was already far too late. They had nearly missed their vows, too busy teasing each other and exchanging giddy, love-struck glances. Her mother had cried and his father had to leave early, but they were finally married after nearly nine years of waiting. He wondered, not for the first time, what had made him wait so long; he couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more than to be Rose’s husband and partner.

So, instead, he kissed her, grateful beyond comprehension that she still wanted him, that she stuck with him even when he was young and arrogant and far too rude. He had broken her heart and she had broken his, but somewhere down the line they had finally gotten their acts together and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even now, in this drafty room with a squeaky bed and the pounding rain, it was perfect because Rose was there, below him, offering him everything he ever wanted.

As she tangled her hands in his hair and opened her mouth to his, everything became a periphery; he didn’t notice the chill, the rain was a background lullaby, and the creaks of the bed were only reinforcing the fact that she was in his arms. Softly, he unbuttoned her blouse, nuzzling the skin between her breasts as it was revealed. Rose hummed and removed his jacket, both of them parting so he could remove his t-shirt while she slid her blouse off and removed her bra.

“Let me,” he said, quietly, as she started to unbutton her jeans. She stayed perched at the end of the bed as he rolled off to crouch before her, untying her trainers and removing them before sliding her socks off. With a grin he tickled her foot, and Rose giggled and squirmed away. “Not fair!” she protested and he relented.

Still, he couldn’t resist teasing her, his fingers trailing up her denim-clad legs and stopping as they reached the button. He leaned forward to press a kiss into her belly, then nuzzled her breast as she sighed and worked her hand into his curls. His hair had been one of the first things that had attracted him to her, he knew; and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when she ran her hands through it, either tugging roughly as they made love or gently smoothing it as she was now.

He removed her jeans and knickers in one go, and pressed her down against the mattress, his bare torso covering hers as he once again kissed her. Rose grumbled slightly in irritation at his jeans and swiftly rolled them so she could remove them. “Have I mentioned I’m glad that you decided against your many layers?” she asked, but frowned as his shoes blocked the complete removal of his jeans and pants.

“I thought ahead,” he said, ruefully as he helped her remove his shoes. “But not too far ahead, clearly.” He was struggling with the knots.

Rose finally got hers off and brushed his hands aside. “I got it.” He was naked within seconds and Rose crawled on top of him. “Where were we?”

John grinned up at her and pulled her down into a thorough snog, one hand smoothing down her back to grip her bum as the other played with a breast. Rose groaned into the kiss, grinding down on his growing erection; he recognized the hint and reluctantly let go of her bum to slip his hand between her thighs, quickly finding her clit and coaxing her to arousal.

When she broke the kiss to breathe, John moved his mouth to her neck, refreshing the love bite that had started to fade. It had been teasing him all day; the week before the wedding had been hectic, with Rose and her mother making sure everything was perfect, and John rushing about the office to make sure everything would be fine in his absence and that his father was being looked after. And with Rose’s mother insistent upon them not seeing each other the night before the wedding, he had the strange worry that the mark would fade without him realizing it. He knew it was no longer necessary- after all, they now had the rings to prove who they belonged to- but that deep-seated fear that he would one day lose her still lingered.

He broke off from his ministrations with a strangled cry as Rose took him in hand, her thumb swirling around the head of his cock before she let him go to taste the moisture she had claimed. She hummed in approval and her whiskey-coloured eyes closed in pleasure.

John snapped, pulling her close and rolling them over so they were in the center of the bed. He bent down to kiss her, tasting the slight tang of himself on her tongue and groaning. Rose, though slightly surprised from the sudden change in position, wasted no time in claiming him again, arching against him to rub her slickening folds against his cock. “Rose,” he groaned and decided that she was much too smug for her own good.

He swiftly inserted a finger into her and smiled briefly at her slight gasp. Determined to make her even more off-balance, he nipped and sucked at her breast as he moved his hand in a rhythm he knew she liked, his thumb teasing her clit mercilessly. Rose clutched at his back, swearing breathlessly as she begged him to fill her. “Such a naughty mouth.” He chuckled as he released her breast with a pop, debating on whether or not he should move his attentions to the neglected right.

“Damn it, John, fuck me,” she whined. “It’s our honeymoon and I want you now.”

Though it was hard, he resisted. “Not until you come first, my precious girl,” he murmured and slid another finger inside her. “Can you do that for me? I want to feel you shatter around my fingers, hear those glorious sounds you make as you come. I want to watch you as you are overwhelmed with ecstasy, knowing that I caused those feelings within you. Come for me, Rose. My wife, my beloved, my guiding star.”

Rose let out a strangled cry as she came, grinding against his hand and sobbing. He pressed kisses against her face as he continued to touch her, prolonging her orgasm before she became too sensitive. She collapsed underneath him, breath heaving, her eyes dark and struggling to remain open. “I love you,” she murmured as he snuggled against her, his cock hard against her hip. She stroked it lazily and he shivered slightly as he rooted around for the blankets with his foot.

John stopped her as she tried to face him. “LIke this,” he murmured, and she nodded as she rolled and spooned back against him, his cock hard against her bum as he worked a leg between them. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed her gently. After making sure she was ready he guided himself into her heat, her walls gripping him in a velvet sheath.

Despite sleeping together for years and knowing each other’s body from head to toe, their sex life wasn’t very adventurous. Rose had often complained in the early days that he was too much of a gentleman in bed, and though she had done much to break him from his shell there were things he still wasn’t comfortable with. But tonight was different; tonight he wanted to worship her, to give her everything of himself. Rose deserved to know how much she meant to him, how much she had given him by “I do”; how ever since the day he met her, she had saved his life in little ways simply by being herself.

They both groaned at the sensation of being joined, nearly two weeks of celibacy feeling like years. He had missed this, missed being wrapped up in her arms as he slept, missed the heat of her skin and the tickle of her breath against his chest. He didn’t realize how much he had grown to depend on her being there during the night, and when she was gone he slept fitfully, nonsensical nightmares and odd dreams waking him at infrequent intervals. With her here he knew that he was finally home and it was with the thought that he would never have to leave her again that he moved within her, murmuring how much he loved her in her ear as she whispered her affections back to him.

She came quietly, a gasp and a sigh the only thing escaping; he bit down gently on her shoulder as he continued to move, striving to reach completion. It wasn’t until Rose picked up his left hand and gently kissed his ring that he came, whimpering softly and clutching her to him.

Eventually they disentangled themselves, John getting up to find the space heater that was hidden behind a room divider as Rose stretched, tousled and sleepy on top of the quilt. Once the room had warmed up he discovered another surprise- a bucket of mostly-melted ice with a bottle of wine, which the B&B’s owner must have placed when she had gotten their room ready. There were two glasses beside the bucket, but he ignored them as he opened the bottle. The brand was one he hadn’t heard of, but he was touched by the sentiment.

“What have you got, then?” Rose asked, as she rolled onto her stomach. She kicked her legs playfully in the air behind her, smiling at him as he straightened, gloriously naked and half-hard.

“A wedding present, from the owner,” he said, showing her the wine bottle. “Thought we could have a celebratory drink before bed.”

Rose hummed and placed her chin in her hand. “Tired already? Told you I would last longer.”

“Yet you forget how you are when you get drunk,” he replied. “Remember graduation? I had to drag you into the room.”

She rolled her eyes but accepted the bottle as he leaned back against the headboard. “It was Charlie’s fault; she challenged me to beer pong. I hadn’t drunk that much since the night of our first fight.” She took a swig from the bottle and grimaced. “Eurgh. That’s way too rich.”

He tested it himself and shrugged. “Don’t know how you can stand the sweet kind myself,” he said.

Rose grabbed a blanket as she joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder and throwing a leg over his. “Still, it was sweet of her for giving us this. Couldn’t have been easy getting things ready on such short notice.”

John chuckled. “I suspect this is her way of trying to bless us with a family. She said something along the lines of ‘the wine will give fruit to a bountiful crop’. I suspect we’re supposed to get drunk enough that we shag like bunnies.”

“We do that enough at home,” Rose said dryly. “This is nothing to how it was when we first moved in together.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Well. We do have this wine, and a bed, and it is our honeymoon…”

She smiled. “Want to see if we can break our record?”

The bottle was placed on the floor as he rolled on top of her. “Just you wait, Rose Tyler-Smith. I’m going to win that ten quid.”

“In your dreams,” she shot back, but willingly fell into his kiss.

In the end, they didn’t know who won- but as they left the small B&B the next afternoon, delightfully sore and with giddy smiles, all they knew was that the rest of their lives were hanging before them. And it was going to be a good one.

* * *


End file.
